coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9370 (2nd February 2018)
Plot Beth isn't impressed with the fly-swatter present idea but Sinead is quietly confident that Daniel will get the joke. Daniel and Carla emerge from the bedroom, having enjoyed their tryst. She half-heartedly says it was a one-off and agrees to go for a drink with him. Zeedan gets drunk and Robert tries to suggest he's had enough. Robert apologises for not telling him about the affair. Sally has it out with Gina about not taking her medication. Angry, Gina stalks out the house. Sinead goes round to the flat and is stunned to see Carla kissing Daniel on the doorstep. Ken won't agree that Steve and Tracy being back together is a good idea. Beth is amazed when Sinead tells her what she saw. Her niece is upset that they looked so happy and close and tearfully regrets her stupidity in turning Daniel down. Roy is pleased that Carla is looking so happy when calls into the cafe. Amy and Jessica Bedford enjoy the party and Amy laughs that Steve will be waiting for her outside the cinema. Ben Siddel, Matthew Begley's friend and a lad Jessica fancies, suggests they get together in another room. A paralytic Zeedan stumbles out of the house and a shocked Rana helps Robert get him back inside. Gina goes off on a bus as Sally and Rosie search for her. Unable to locate Amy as arranged, Steve and Tracy start to ring round to try and find her. Kate turns down the offer of a drink with Sophie. Matthew suggests he and Amy go upstairs. Ken remembers the name of Amy's friend and Steve and Tracy set out to find her. When Daniel and Carla go into the Rovers, a jealous Peter makes fun of his ex but she doesn't bite. Steve and Tracy trace the party and Amy is humiliated when they drag her away from Matthew and take her home. Aidan tells Carla the kidney results will be through in a couple of days. Meanwhile across the pub, Peter questions Daniel as to what he and Carla got up to but gets no answers. Sophie is delighted when Kate joins her for the drink. Zeedan accuses Rana of never loving him and tells her to leave the house. Amy blames her lack of having a phone for the incident and Tracy insists Steve buys her a new one with credits. Peter and a gossiping Tyrone watch on as Daniel and Carla chat and enjoy each other's company but Beth is less enamoured when she walks in and yells out that Sinead saw them kissing, giving the game away to all the regulars. Peter sneers that they make a lovely couple. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Jessica Bedford - Charleigh Adams *Ben Siddel - Noah Valentine *Matthew Begley - Callum Stevens Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *House in Gradil Road Notes *Three teenagers at the party are uncredited although they all have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan hits rock bottom; Daniel and Carla are spotted in an intimate situation; and Amy causes panic among her family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,281,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Roy Cropper: "You don't think you're doing too much?" Carla Connor: "Too much? (smiles) No...not yet..." --- Daniel Osbourne: "How many qualifications have you got?" Carla Connor: "Two GCSE's - food tech and German." Daniel Osbourne: "I bet you make a belting Wiener Schnitzel." Category:2018 episodes